The Beast Awakens
by weretigress
Summary: How dare you all try to take my toy. She is mine. Mine to do with what I will. Leave me. YOU CANNOT HAVE MY PET! [Complete]rnrnWARNING: ADULT CONTENT


The Beast Awakens... by Vyncent

1. The Beast Awakens... 

I wrote this one day as a way of looking into Lord Sesshomaru's mind from a slightly different perspective. Essentially, he is talking to himself, in more ways than one. It kinda presents one possibility for why he is the way he is. The first part, is strickly the Blood Beast running rampant, but after he takes his toy/pet and goes to sleep, he wakes up as his more rational self.

I hope you enjoy...!

WARNING: Sexual content and implications!

:Sesshomaru's Beast/Youkai/Demonic side:

Anyone else who counts!

Otherwise, either narrative, or just the 'normal' although someone out of character Lord Sesshomaru. Oh! Yeah, and it is long!

I do not own Inuyasha!

i:Blood! Blood! Rivers of fresh, warm, delicious blood. Hot running streams of newly spilled blood. Coursing down my throat, filling the need in my belly. Oh Kami, how good it tastes./i

bThe huge, terrifying and yet beautiful form stalked its way to where it could sense many vessels of the fresh, hot blood just waiting for the taking. Oh, how long it had been, since that mind numbing, controlling wretch had lost the key to the door that let the beast have free reign.

He revelled in his new found freedom, the hunger and thirst finally getting sated after so many centuries of imposed imprisonment. It was not only a most glorious occasion it was almost painful in the ecstasy of the feel of freedom and the hot pulsing blood that helped to fill some of the need.

But it didn't fill it all. There was something more needed. It was eased by the blood that he consumed, but it didn't offer a way to fill that other need. That other hunger that had been neglected for too many centuries. Long torturous, painful centuries of need.

What did he need? How could he find it? How would he recognize that something that would satisfy more than all the blood in the world could/b

i:More blood! That will do it. Not enough! Need more. Hunger! Kami the hunger. Must feed the hunger. Blood? Hai, more blood/i

Ah! There it is. That new source of blood. Hot, streaming rivers of blood. Easy to obtain. Those small vessels seemed to make it so easy to get. And the smell. Ok Kami that scent. Delicious fear. It was so thick it could be tasted. The sweet scent of fear, the throbbing pulses of blood, the racing hearts before they burst and the rush of hot, sweet blood coursing down my throat.

Look at them all run. They know to fear me. That's alright. They should fear me. I want their fear. It only makes the blood sweeter. It is arousing just to think about it. How could my prison keeper not enjoy this? Why would he not allow me this beautiful and glorious satisfaction? But it is totally satisfying? What is this other need, this need that rapidly is becoming an ache? It begins to hurt for want of being fed. But the blood, while desirable is not enough to ease the pain.

It is a longing, a desire. But then so is the need for blood. I am almost at the new source of all those wonderous vessels of blood. Just a little further and I can see if they will feed this other need.

But wait, the fools look to challenge me? They are so puny and foolish to think that they can stop or even harm me. I am too mighty and powerful for their pathetic weapons to harm me.

What is this? They seek to send one person against me? If their entire army cannot defeat me, then what makes them foolish enough to believe that one being can stop me from taking what I want.

i:Hunger! Kami the hunger! Not enough blood? It becomes painful, hard to ignore. Must feed, but on what? What will ease this pain? It brings memories, but they are too distant to recall./i

What fools. They not only send one person to ward me off, but they send a puny, soft, little, weak onna. What must these vermin be thinking? How can they believe that I can be so easily defeated that they practically send their child to take me on?

I will have fun with this one! Onna's are easy to scare. They are the weakest of creatures and their trembling is so delightful to see. It is enough to thrill my blood just to see. I think I want to 'play' with this one.

Why is someone trying to take away my new toy? They just gave her to me and now there is someone trying to take her away. What does she mean by brother? Is he her brother? Ah! Perhaps that is why he tries. He doesn't want to lose someone he holds dear.

This is strange. It seems that they didn't give her to me. She is coming to me, herself. What a fool. Only a mindless fool would dare to come to me when I seek to satisfy my hunger. She even pushed her 'brother' away and is pointing towards the trees over there. Why? She is saying something about there being someone else over there that needs her 'brother' more than herself.

Kuso! Now there is another interfering creature trying to take my toy. I think I will just squash that little red tailed runt.

bSniff, sniff/b

i:Ah! The purity! Hai! It is so enticing. Hmmm! She is untouched...that is good...she will taste all the sweeter. Hmmm! Lavendar and rain. How delicious she smells. It smells so good mixed with the blood scent. Now for some fear to sweeten the taste./i

Why is that little runt calling her 'momma'? She obviously has never been touched. I can smell her innocence. Oh how wonderfully sweet she will taste. Her blood will be most delightful. But that runt, and now there are three more, a man with a staff in purple and black, and another onna with a huge weapon and a fire neko, trying to take my toy, my pet. Get away. That toy is mine. She was given to me and I will not let you take my pet away.

How dare you all try to take my toy. She is mine. Mine to do with what I will. Leave me. YOU CANNOT HAVE MY PET!

There that took care of the interfering miscreants. One swipe and they are all incapable of taking my toy. She is MINE!

bSniff, sniff /b

i:Hai! Sweet, beautiful, delicious smell. It is so soothing. The pain eases. Perhaps she is the blood that will satisfy this aching need. Hmm! Hmm! Hai...she will certainly help. How wonderful she smells./i

Shimatta! She shows no fear. Why? Why is she not afraid? How can I get that sweet taste of fear, if she is not afraid. Look at her. She is a bold one, is she not. Look how she walks right up to me. She even is daring to touch me. I should just reach out, grab her in my fangs and pop her like an over ripe grape. The feel of her hot, pulsing blood running down my throat will feel so good.

But there is that scent again. Stronger this time. It does go well with the smell of blood. I bet it would make a better mix than blood and the scent of fear. Something different. Hai, that's it. Something a little different. Perhaps that is what I am looking for to ease this pain and feed my hunger.

She is so small, standing there next to my delightfully massive paw. Yet she still is not afraid. My claws and fangs drip with fresh blood and she still shows no fear. I do not understand exactly what it is that drives this little onna, but my new pet is certainly amusing. Look, she is even touching me. She strokes the fur on the top of my paw.

She can barely see over the top of my claws, yet this tiny little onna still shows no fear. Maybe she just hides it well. She has to be just a little afraid. But I can smell her scent. It is so strong now that it even overwhelms the scent of blood. But that is alright. This smells so much better. So soothing, it calls to me. Perhaps it is a strange spell to make her smell like something she is not. Maybe I have smelt the scent of blood for a while now, and just missed the scent of fear.

I will just have to sniff closer and see if I missed something, although that is highly doubtful. I have not missed a scent, even in the smallest amounts in ages. But, just on the off chance.

Ha! My little toy is so small and weak that just nudging with my nose is enough to knock her to the ground. But even with this, and the brush of one of my deadly, blood dripping fangs still has not driven her to fear me. If anything, her scent just keeps getting stronger and more enticing. It lures me. It calls to me. Even that other deranged and controlling thing that would not let me out, finds the scent intriguing. The fool tries to deny that he does. But I have heard him.

He finds the scent attractive, just has I do. He in fact, has been keeping tabs on her, and finding ways to bathe in her scent without her knowledge. The fool never thought to take her for himself. Why would he think that having this sweet pet would be a weakness. He is the one who is weak. Why, if it had not been for his foolish pride, and he had let me out long ago, I would never have lost my leg. And the wretch thinks that having her is a problem! She is nothing. Just a weak, foolish onna, that doesn't know when she faces her own death.

Hrumph! Here come those annoying disruptions again. Well, the runt is still down, but that dumb thing that she made reference to as a 'brother', he seems to have gotten back up and again is trying to take my pet. Now he tries to pull a sword, like that is going to beat me. The fool is more than likely to hurt himself or my pet before he does any real harm to me. He might cut me a bit, but what is a scratch. He needs to learn his place.

Funny though, if he is her 'brother' why does he not smell like it. There is no similarity in his scent and hers. In fact, he seems to smell like hanyou. It is laughable. A foolish, weakling of a hanyou, thinks that he can take my pet.

i:MINE! KUSO! LEAVE MY PET ALONE NOW/i

The fool doesn't know when to quit. Ah, I see. The sword has power. Hmm! Idiot, he just unleashed that power and it will hurt my pet. There, she is behind my muzzle and shielded by my paw. This will hurt, but at least my pet is protected. I don't want to lose my pet, it smells so good. I can't get enough of that wonderful scent.

bSniff, sniff/b

i:Hai! That scent soothes. Eases pain. Offers more. But what. AAAAHHHHH! GGGRRRRR! I will kill that fool./i

My paw hurts, there are deep cuts where that fools blast hit me. It bleeds. It is not life threatening, but it hurts. There is another cut across my nose. Not as deep, but it bleeds more. Enough. THIS FOOL WILL NOT TAKE MY PET.

There, that fixes that fool. He will live, but only because I no longer feel like killing again...today. He will hurt for a while though. It will take him awhile to recover from those injuries. My claw caught him just right over the chest and on one leg. Now to take my pet and leave these fools.

GGGRRRRRROOAARR!

Ah, now that was satisfying. The fools fear my thunderous roar. Look at them run, and cover their ears. Now I can take my pet. I need to find some water anyway, these cuts still bleed, and I don't want to attract anyone else who might take my pet.

There, just carefully pick her up with my fangs. Don't want to kill her. Not just yet anyway. I want to play. She will be most interesting. I wonder what it takes to make this one fear me? Oh how enchanting her scent is. Now that it is right under my nose, it is so soothing. Almost healing.

Good! There is a clearing over there with a hot spring. The place is perfectly suited to my needs. It will be getting dark soon, and I do not want all this blood to attract attention here. I can wash it off, clean my wounds and then have fun with my little pet.

Hmmm! I just do not understand this creature. She still doesn't seem to fear me. Why? If anything, she seems to feel pain, although there are no injuries on her. Why would she feel pain, and be sad. There is the scent of salt mixing now with her beautiful fragrancy. That enticing soothing fragrance. She can't possibly be a mere ningen with such a smell. But the salt, she is crying. Why?

What is she doing now? She is trying to hug me? She really is foolish. No, she is not quite right in the head. That has to be it. Look, she even tries to reach up to touch my muzzle. Does she not want to live or something? I don't like the smell of her tears. There is something not right about that. I only want to smell her pure scent, not the tears. Oh very well, I will indulge her. There, now she can reach my muzzle.

Her touch, it is so soothing. Just like her scent. This is nice? If I had known that her scent and her touch could feel this good, I would have escaped long ago and taken her as my plaything then. Stupid wretched control freak. He wouldn't let me out. Now he suffers for his foolishness. Now he realizes that he made a mistake in trying to keep me imprisoned for all those centuries. I just had to be patient is all. Eventually I knew my time would come and I would find my freedom from that cold and icy wretch's grip.

bSniff, sniff/b

i:Good. The tears have stopped. Her scent is so nice. Soothing. Like her touch. Easing the pain. But I want more of her. I want her closer. Hmmm/i

What's this? Her hands. Why do they glow all of a sudden? It tingles...no...not that...she's a miko...she is trying to purify me. AAAHHH! No...kill her... Her blood will be more than sweet, it will be powerful...hai...hmmm...

No...wait...it is not hurting. I can't move, but it doesn't hurt. What is happening to me? She calls. She calls and speaks to me. But her mouth is not moving like before. Wait. The bleeding has stopped. The cut on my nose, it is gone. Look, she turns to my paw and it is the same as my nose. No more bleeding, no more injury. It feels...it...feels...warm, nice.

But the tingling...it is increasing. Stronger. It surrounds me. It is taking her with it as well. She glows. The light, the green, bright light. It almost hurts to look at it. Why does it seem to engulf my very being? What is happening here? Why do I not feel threatened? In fact, I feel warm. Something is calling me. Someone...no...her...she calls to me...she is trying to find me. There...I can feel her touch...it is soothing, and healing.

So soothing. Peaceful... She has healed my injuries. Why? She seems to care that I was hurt? Could that be the reason she was crying? Foolish ningen. No...not a mere ningen. Miko! My pet is a miko. A powerful one at that. Warm...nice. The pain, it is almost bareable. Not the pain from the injuries that pain is gone. Look, she tires. Must have tired her, healing my injuries.

Now that the bleeding has stopped, I will just mask our scents so that we do not attract any unwanted intruders for now. She shivers. There. That is better. She can stay warm now, nestled between my paws and ruff, she will stay warm for the night. Exhaustion sets in now. I am so tired. I do not understand why.

Maybe I will just rest here for a while as she sleeps. I am glad that I have this nice pet. She has already proven to be a useful little thing. I will save the fun for tomorrow. Right now, I will just rest.

i:Warm, soft! Nice. Hmm! That beautiful scent. Hmm! Closer. There...nuzzle closer. Feels nice. Soothing. Calm./i

Hmmm! There is something snuggled up close. It is warm, and feels soft. It seems to be the source of the most enticing fragrance. That scent. Kami that wonderful scent. Why is it so familiar? It is so close... Peaceful. Why do I feel at peace? I have not felt this rested and at peace in centuries.

Why does it feel like I am outdoors? I am supposed to be in my own chambers. Rin should have been here by now, smiling and brightening the beginning of a new day. Not that anyone knows how much I find that pleasant. She is, after all, just a tiny ningen child. But she is so cheerful and her smiles are like the sun itself, even on a cloudy day.

I do not want to awaken yet, but I need to. I cannot understand why I feel warm, and at peace, and will someone kill that stupid, mind numbingly cheerful kuso bird? Wait...bird...why is there a bird so close...? I must be outdoors. But how and why am I here. I cannot remember last night. I recall going to my room, and getting ready to retire for the evening, but the most horrible pain shot through my head and then all went red.

I have not felt that pain since...since...just after mother...NO...Please Kami tell me I did not...! Not that...Please not that...

I hate to open my eyes for fear of what I might see. But I have to face this, whether I like it or not. I have never been one to let my emotions control me, but right now I just want to cower in fear.

Wait...something warm is surrounding me. That warm, soft something is nuzzling closer. It whimpers...but my fear lessens... There is a sense of calm now. Like I can face this, like I am not alone. Just a small look around as I hesitantly start to open my eyes. Why is there a curtain of black in front of my eyes? It moves...hair...it is someone's hair.

Kuso! What is she doing here? For that matter, where is here?

bSniff, sniff /b

Why do I smell blood? It is old blood, old by a few hours. Most of it is my own, and I do not smell any of her's, but the rest is just a mass of blood as though from many deaths. Oh my Kami...I did...I did it...I lost all my control and went on a rampage. How many did I kill this time before I quenched my thirst? My thirst for blood. For that matter, why did I lose the control and why did I get it back... Kami, but I can't stand the thought of all those deaths.

Sure it is one thing to brutally kill, maim, and bathe in the blood of the tainted. But not the blood of the innocent. There is that strange calming warmth again...and the whimper...it comes from her.

I wonder why my baka brother has not come for her by now. Surely he is looking for her. Hmmm! Stupid baka. He never seems to be able to do anything right.

But why do I see images of a village, of armed sentries, screaming women and children? Are these memories of what I did? I see this onna coming to me, unafraid and willingly. I can still see her making my baka little brother leave, and him not listening. Wait...he used Tetsusaiga on me. Then why do I not have the injuries that I know I should have? I can still smell the blood from those wounds.

I vaguely remember a bright light, and then the pain from my injuries was gone. Wait a minute. I sit here brushing her hair with my right arm, but how am I holding myself up, when I am neither laying flat, not sitting fully upright? My arm! My left arm...I have my left arm back!

It is like I was never without it. No one can do this, no one has enough power to perform the magic it takes to do this. Could she be the one who did this? How did she return my arm? Why would she give me back my arm?

bSniff, sniff/b

Lavendar and rain. But there is something else here, too. I still ache...I seem to recall that I was in pain and needed something...oh Kami, if I could just remember. What could have caused me to lose myself to my youkai blood?

bWhimper/b

How does she sense my stress? Why? Why would she seek to soothe me? Yet, there is that sense of calmness. That calm...it stirs a memory... That warm and caring feeling. She is beautiful. Her hair, so black it glistens in the sun with midnight blue highlights. It is like looking at the sky on the night of the new moon. Her flesh is so soft, delicate, and yet not like that imitation porcelain looking skin the Ladies of the High Court seem to like to flaunt. It is kissed by the sun, and shows a healthy glow.

I am surprised that my baka brother let her travel so with such inappropriate clothing. It shows far too much of her womanly charms to the world. How unseemly. Yet, those charms are enticing. Very attractive. Her narrow waist, broad hips, beautiful legs. How nice they feel. Her breasts, not too big, or too small. I wonder how they would feel under my fingers.

i:My pet! She came to me of her own desire. Our pet. She belongs to us. She eases the pain of our need. No one will take her. She is our pet, and no one can have what is OURS/i

Pet? Ours? You are awake? How? Why? I have not let you out in centuries, not since mother...why?

i:Because we needed. The heat of our need drove our blood to new heights. It would not be denied and I was freed. Free to be, free to feel, free to feed our need, free to play...she offered herself willingly and I kept her. She is OURS/i

Need...wait...that is what father meant all those years ago. He told me that someday I would lose myself to you, if I didn't learn to accept you. But why are you not in control now? Why am I able to share with you, and not be overwhelmed by your desires?

i:Because of her. She healed us when we bled. She gave us back what we lost to your baka fool brother. She stayed with us, she cried for us. She has bound her blood to ours and keeps our sanity in check. I want to taste her...taste her flesh, taste her blood, taste the essense that is her...but I want us both to share in her gifts. She is OURS/i

So that is why I lost myself last night. That is why I cannot remember. Nature drove our need to seek out and find that which would fulfill our want, our need, our desire and it could not be fought. Even now the heat continues to grow. It burns, as does our blood. We would still be blindly rampaging throughout the country side if it would not for this beautiful creature. Our 'pet', our 'toy'...our...mate...we shall have her...No One Will Take What is OURS!

i:With this I agree. With this I want. With this I desire. For the first time in centuries, blood of my blood, breath of my breath, heart of my soul, I agree! She is OURS! We shall have her.../i

We are then both in agreement. We are both in acceptance of what Nature and Fate has seen fit to gift us with. But we will do this under better and cleaner surroundings.

She is so light, delicate and yet strong. She shivers from the breeze of our passing, but our tail can keep her warm. She had to have used a lot of power to give us back our arm. I know of no one with enough power and strength to perform the magic needed to heal like that. Her power is beyond imagining, but her body must have trouble channeling so much untamed power.

As I understand it, from the times that our paths have crossed, and over hearing many of the conversations between her, my baka hanyou brother, and her friends, she has had no training as a miko. Yet there is no doubt that she is Miko. She is the very embodiment of what Nature truly means to be Miko. Look at her aura. It is so powerful and huge. Look how it blankets almost everything we can see.

Even in sleep, her powers continue to work. Perhaps that is how Inuyasha has survived and achieved so much over the past few years. He must be a partial channel for her excess power. Look how it caresses our skin. Like it seeks to aid us in our need. Look how it dances with our own aura. The blue and the green dance together, as though they are meant to join. It is like they have known each other before, and have been lost, only to find each other again. Could this mean that she is the other half of our soul?

i:She calls to us. She draws us closer. Even in rest, her blood sings to ours. Her soul does recognize ours, and it dances in joy for the finding. It desires that we join. We should accept the offer so that we might be whole again. As we were originally meant to be. I can't stand and will not be imprisoned again. I would see us die first. Maybe that is why she came to us last night. Why she cried for us when we were in pain./i

You are right. And again, I find myself in agreement with you. I hear her call and just as we feel the need and the heat, so does she. She certainly is a remarkable creature.

There, that's the place. Our personal hot springs. No one can bother us, no one will be there to try to take what is ours. We shall have our time without interruption. I will make sure of this.

"Jaken... Jaken... There you are. Be quicker next time I call. I do not appreciate repeating myself, nor your tardiness you lazy little toad. You will send out scouts to the east. They are to check and collect any and all information regarding any unusual activities of the last day. Render all aid that is needed. I expect a full report by tomorrow.

You will also take care of Rin. If anything happens while I am otherwise...occupied...I will be forced to consider a new line of work for you...as a children's guardian in the village near Inuyasha's Forest. Do I make myself clear? Good...I am glad that you understand."

Here is the best place. The hot springs are so relaxing. We can leave her to lie here for a moment, while I wash the blood and grime off from last night.

Ah! That's much better. There, we are much cleaner now. We can tend to her. She, also, likes to be clean, from what little I know. We can make sure that she is clean, and find some appropriate clothing for her later.

How nice it is to touch her skin. It sends a tingle through me. A sensation that we have never felt before. It is most pleasurable. Look are her lips. Are they not inviting? They almost beg to be captured and tasted. They just have to taste as good as she smells. Perhaps that is the best way to awaken her.

Her cheek, so soft and it feels so good under our fingers. Hmmm! Those lips are so good. They are sweet. The rest of her must taste just as good. Ah! She seems to like the warmth of the water. She awakens. It will make it easier to finish cleaning the blood and grime from her skin. Then we can really play with her.

i:Yes! Play with our 'pet'. It will be most enjoyable. Especially now that there is no one to try to take her away from us. She is OURS! WE WILL HAVE HER/i

Hai! We will. See her beautiful eyes, like deep dark bottomless pools. Her scent is intoxicating. I can see why you found it attractive. It is so sweet. Soothing and what's this? There is a slight spiciness mixed in now. It seems that I should know that scent. Just smelling it is causing our body to tingle in the most delightful way. Hmmm! It smells so good. Ahhhh!

Ah, to capture those lips again, now that she is awake. This time we can delve deeper and really begin to taste her sweetness.

Kami! The taste of her lips is so sweet, her mouth so inviting. To dance with her tongue is heavenly. We must not miss a single spot. Devour it all. No wonder we are hungry. We have hungered for this for so long. Hmmm! She tastes, smells, feels so good.

Ecstatic Sigh

i:Deeper! Dive deeper. Taste all of her sweet cavern. Yes, that's it. Ooopss! You missed a molar back there. That's the place. Good. Yummmm/i

Hai! Just the word to describe this little piece of heaven we now hold. We need to pull away a little.

i:Iie! We will not pull away….go deeper, taste more./i

Iie….we can do more later….she needs to breathe, else there will be nothing left to enjoy. Try something new. There are other delights she offers to us. We sit before a feast of delights for the mind, body, and soul. We should enjoy them all.

i:Alright…for now…but we will come back for this one…frequently…. What are these other things you speak of? Show me/i

Listen….hear her blood. Remember, she calls to us. She sings for us. It is her blood that we hear. It is filled with promises…and taunts us to listen and taste. Even the thin sheen of perspiration on her skin will offer much. Watch, smell, feel…taste….

Smell how she responds to our touch, listen to the music of her blood coursing through her veins, faster and faster as we excite her. See how the beads of perspiration collect with the steam from the spring, and begin to trickle down her collar.

Follow her jawline, nip gently with our fangs. Not enough to draw blood...not there...not yet...that is for later. Just enough to increase her desire for us, to excite her further, and thus increase our own excitement.

See how her scent spikes which each moan we entice from her. Here, where her neck meets her shoulder. Caress it with our tongue. Feel, hear her pulse...that is her blood rushing faster and faster because we excite her. See how the scent is stronger here?

i:Hai! You are right. It does. Especially when we nip it with our fangs. She likes this. It pleasures her. Can I bite now/i

Iie, not yet. Wait. It will only make her blood taste sweeter, richer, better if we wait a bit longer. Remember the trickle of moisture, look now...see it again. See how it follows from her neck, down along her collar bone, and then to the valley between her breasts. Those twin mounds that scream for our touch.

i:How about I touch them. We have missed our left arm for a while, and it feels neglected because it has hardly felt anything in so long. Maybe I could use it to touch one of those mounds./i

Hai! That is a very good idea. You understand more than you know. Fill your palm with that mound. Gently squeeze it, caress it with your claws. Don't draw blood, just caress. Rub your thumb over the peak. See how it hardens at your touch? See how she arches up to have you touch her more. Now that you see how it pleasures her, apply a little more pressure. She will ask if she wants you to caress her harder. She will ask by her actions, by her sweet moans of pleasure. Listen as she body sings to our touch.

i:But what of the other mound? It seems lonely over there, no one to pay in any atttention. Isn't there something we can do to, lecherous grin, make it feel better? To her and us of course.../i

My, the lecherous one aren't you...?

i:Hey...what do you expect? You kept me locked away for centuries. Would not let me FEEL anything. Just being able to touch something, is almost a drug in it own right, about now. Can you really blame me for starving for more/i

Gomen. I didn't mean to be so cruel. I was afraid!

i:Afraid? Afraid of what/i

Remember mother? Remember the pain? The loss? It hurt us, and I hated the hurt. So did you. I was afraid, because when I lost myself to you then, so many were hurt. So many innocents lost their lives because we did not stay in control of ourselves. We caused more hurt, and brought ourselves even more pain. I didn't know of any other way to cope with so much pain. Imprisoning you, denying you existed, refusing to believe you were just another part of me, was the only way I knew to stop the pain.

i:I...I...I never knew. If you had just talked to me. I am a part of you, and because you shut me off for so long, I hurt. The pain never left, it just got stuffed into a corner. It got so bad, that I had to scream my way out. When I felt your need, and you tried to deny yourself the right to feel, yet again I had to stop you. I didn't understand what was happening and the thirst for blood was the simplest answer. I didn't mean to cause the hurt./i

I know. Neither did I. We hurt each other. But it is different now.

i:How? Why/i

Because she felt our pain. She understood what our need was, is, has to be. She wanted to help us to take the pain away. Look at her again. See her as I can. See her aura? When she rests, in remains fully active. When she is excited it dances. It takes its joy from the happiness of life around her. She is the very essence of Nature itself.

See how her aura surrounds us, caresses us. She doesn't ask that we change who we are. In fact, she would rather have us be ourselves. That is why she doesn't fear us. She wants us for who and what we are now, and she asks nothing for herself. That is why we work as hard to pleasure her, as she does to pleasure us.

When she joins with us, our excitement will know no bounds. We will finally be free to feel, and find unity in the sensation. We are permitted this, and she is here to tell us we have every right to feel.

See...catch that little trickly of moisture running down the valley between her breasts. She catches her breath as we catch it with our tongue. Let the heat of our tongue continue to caress her heated flesh as we make our way to the peak of the 'neglected' breast. It will not feel lonely for long.

Look, she arches up, asking for us to nuzzle, nip and suckle on this lonely breast over here. We will stroke it gently, suckle it well, and let our fangs caress the peak. See how it hardens and darkens in colour? By now her need has risen enough to become a demanding, but pleasurable ache. Her breasts will be all tingling right now, and begging for more attention.

But while we are paying attention to them, there is another place that begs, no screams for our caresses.

i:It does, ehr, uhm...I mean...aaa...there is? bSniff, sniff/b...Where, where...where is this place...How do I pay attention to it...Can I have it now...? Onegai...bPant, pant/b/i

Easy...take it easy...we will get there...your are being an anxious hentai again... Let's do this the right way, and then she will not only be ours, but willingly give this kind of pleasure often. Almost every time we ask...trust me...

i:Sigh! bSniff...whimper/b...alright... Hey...Can I be the one to pay attention to this place you speak of? You got to suckle the breast. I only got to fondle it. Onegai? bSniff/b/i

Ok...you get to pay attention to that spot, but only if you do exactly what I tell you. She must be ready to accept us, by the time we are ready to join. It will involve pain, as this is her first time. We take something precious from her with the gift she gives us. She gives us her innocence and we must not be ungrateful.

i:Okay! I promise. Exactly as you say. What can I do first...onegai...bPant, pant/b/i

Alright. Deep breath...the scent is just too intoxicating to ignore. Let it wrap around you, and by inhaling, through you. Let it become everything. Focus on making it as strong as possible, and when you think that you have reached that goal, go higher. Do it this way.

Gently stroke your claws along her side. Just like when you caressed the breast. Only you are going to go lower down from there. That's it...along her side, then down her waist, along the curve of her hip. Go lower still. Make small soothing circles as you go. It will continue to excite her without causing distress. While fear tastes nice, in this game we really do not want it. It is far less satisfying than the outcome of the game we play.

i:This is nice. Her skin feels good. Soft, silky...hai...very nice. I can feel these strange little shocks, like small sparks of fire running up my arm from where my fingers touch her flesh. Her hot, almost burning flesh. Hmmm! Will I get to taste some more when I get to this other place you mentioned/i

bChuckle/b

Hai. Most definitely. In fact, if you are patient and keep doing as I say, she will not only be begging you to taste of her essense, she will willingly offer it to you. It will be so nice. Are you at the hip now?

i:Hai...it is beautiful to my fingers. Is it supposed to make me feel like this? Like our blood is boiling, and a pleasurable, though almost painful pressure in our lower regions/i

Oh, hai! That is exactly what we want to feel. Just like her. She feels it too, although at the moment, more intensely. We will meet her there soon. But we want to pleasure her, so that every inch of her skin feels like it is on fire for our touch. We want the desire to be so intense that just the merest touch of our claws, or brush of our breath will have her begging for more of our caresses.

In the process, we will achieve the same feelings ourselves in our own body. It will also feel a burning need for her caresses. And we will enjoy them greatly. Even now, feel her feather light touches as she caresses our chest. How she runs her fingers through our hair. How she lightly grazing her tiny nails along our back. The fiery tingle of her touch as she massages the muscles in our lower back and on our shoulders. Is it not pleasurable? Can you feel the fiery pleasure that spreads throughout our skin at her caresses?

i:Hai! It is a most pleasurable pain. The heat is incredible. You would think it sure burn, and it almost does. But it is a wonderful pain. Hmmm! Hai! This is good/i

Now, keep your fingers moving. Run them down lower still. See how she bends and lifts her leg to encourage your to run your fingers over her rear cheeks? Squeeze them gently, just like you did with her breast. Bring your fingers up along the backside of her leg until you reach her knee. Hai...that's it. Just like that. Slow, torturous lazy circles.

She is already beginning to beg us to give her something more. And because she is innocent, she is not sure what more she wants. Only that she wants it, and needs it. She will feel like she would die if we do not give it to her.

i:Do we know what it is she wants? Will we know when we have given it to her/i

Hai...bchuckle/b...we know. And hai, she will most definitely let us know when she gets it. Her body will tell us. Like with her breasts, she will push into it, asking for more. She will guide us, even in her inexperience. She will not be able to help but do so.

There, that's it...keep going...now that you have reached the knee, slowly slide your fingers around to the inside of her leg. She might get nervous here, so keep the caresses firm, but gentle and encourage her to let her leg to lie over to the side, rather than down straight. You want her to open to us, not close. That is how to reach that special spot where all this wonderful spicy scent is coming from and mixing with her normal sweet scent.

See how it increases dramatically as your reach the inside of her leg? Now, with the same care, work your way back up, only this time you will make your path along the inside of her thigh. Aim for the soft mound of curls that are there. Feel how wet they are. They cover a most pleasurable treasure. Hidden beneath those curls is a secret valley, in that valley is our goal. There is much there to take pleasure it. The source of that oh so wonderful spicy scent, the source of the essense she will happily offer to us, the center of the fire she feels burning in her own veins even now.

i:Really...this is small spot holds all that? Sugoi...When can I taste of it? When can I do more? What do I do next? Onegai.../i bSniff, sniff whimper/b

Hai...it really is... Kami gifts females with this, for this reason and more. But that is for later. Right now, focus on that mound. See how she jumps as those we have just shocked her enter body. The groan she makes shows how strong the pleasure feels for her. Now, careful of the claws, slide your fingers along the curls until one of your fingers seems to disappear into the folds.

i:Sugoi! It is so hot, and wet here. It doesn't feel like the water, and the scent is almost 10 fold stronger than before. She is pushing against my hand. Is she really asking for me to do this/i

Hai...this is her moment of almost mindless bliss. She can't help but ask for us to touch her more. Slide your finger now along that fold, feel the textures there. Catch the little nub, not dissimilar to the peak of her breast, and rub it oh so gently, but firmly. Hai, that is right. See how her moaning increases. She finds it hard to not thrust into your hand.

Slide back a little further, and you will find your ultimate goal. A small spot where you can thrust your finger deep within her heated core.

i:Hai...I found it. Sugoi...hot, tight, moist...drippingly wet. It quivers within. Tightens and then trembles a little, like it is clutching my finger and trying to pull me in./i

Exactly! That is what you need for it to do. The more intense that tightening and trembling, the closer she is to her release.

i:Release...release of what/i

You will see. It is a secret that she holds and her reactions are her way of telling you that she wants to let you find that secret. Push your finger in and then pull it out a bit, to only push back in more. Each time, try to go a bit deeper, and make sure to keep brushing that treasured little bead. See how now her whole body begins to tremble with the rush of heat and excitement.

bGroan/b

i:That pressure that we are feeling is growing. It is almost painful. Is this what she is feeling too? How can she stand it? It seems like she is in more pain than we are. But it feels so nice, so pleasurable it hurts. I feel like we are getting hotter and there is a tightening sensation in our own lower regions./i

Hai! That is the way it is supposed to be. We are hardening to her excitement. As she gets more excited with our touch, we will get more excited in our anticipation of joining with her. Watch...feel...as I grind our lower against her thigh. Ahhhh! moan Kuso, but that feels so good, does it not?

i:Oh Kami, Hai! Can we do that again/i

Soon...not just now. We need to prepare her to accept that from us. The place where you are pushing your finger is where that will go. She even now wants that, and we will give it to her. But she is so tight right now, and while we will cause her pain, we do not want to cause her more pain than is absolutely necessary. Her pleasure will be far more exciting and satisfying that her pain.

This time, as you pull out with your finger, pair it with a second one, and slide both of them in. Slowly increase the pace of your thrusting. Let her set the pace. See how she pushes more and harder into your hand? She tells us what she wants, and how. Listen to her movements, see her music, feel how her blood boils with the heat of her need. Just like us, she is in heat and she wants this as badly as we do.

Hai! Feel how her trembling gets more intense. She will peak soon, and that is what we want her to do. She can do this multiple times if we play with our pet right.

i:Really...Sugoi! Sweet...can I use three fingers to pleasure her? Will it be better for her? Kami! How tight, wet and hot she is there. The scent is like a drug now. How do I get more of that/i

Hai..you definitely can use three fingers. She will be greatly pleased if you do. That tightness, the heat, that is good also. It will feel good for us soon. The wetness is definitely good. The more the better.

Ahhh! She peaks now. Keep pushing in and out, let her release. This is the pleasure that we were working towards, what she wants. We will give her more, but for now, feel how she's clenching tightly around our hand. Her whole body arches and tightens with the feeling. Hear how she almost screams our name in pleasure. Before our fun is through tonight, she will scream. Long, loud and in the greatest pleasure.

There, see how she starts to relax a bit from the release she just had. Now, check your fingers. Sniff them, taste her essence upon them. See how sweet the beautiful nectar is?

i:Hmm! Hai! Hmmm! How to get more of this? This is good. Hmmm! More/i

Hai. We can certainly get more. This time instead of pleasuring her with our fingers, as you just did. Just replace your fingers with our tongue. She will reach even greater heights of pleasure with the next release and her nectar will be even sweeter.

That's right. Caress the pearl with our tongue. Let our fangs gently grace the sensitive tissues. She bucks up in pleasure, but we want it to be sweet torture that will leave her breathless and begging for more. So hold down her hips with our hands. Good. Just like with our fingers, slide down more and let our tongue taste of her essence as it repeats the actions that the fingers were just doing.

Feel how she tightens around our entrance. Trying to pull us deeper. See how wonderful she tastes. Even now she tightens again, just as before, but with greater intensity. She will peak again soon. Then we will savor the nectar of her essence. The nectar that she will gift to us for the pleasure that we give to her.

i:Hai! There...she tightens again. She almost screamed our name again, and her body seems to be shuddering harder and longer than before. Sugoi, the flood of nectar gushes. Oh the taste...sweet, sweet taste. Hmmmm/i

Hai! Is it not wonderful. She how she pants with the pleasure. We will pleasure more still, but this time, we will work to join her in that pleasure. Now we crawl up over her body, just close enough that her most sensitive areas graze our flesh. We want her to feel our heat, see how our blood boils for her to join with us. From here we will reach heights of pleasure that cannot be found any other way.

i:Ahh! The peaks of her breast are like fire against our chest. What pleasure that pain is. It is causing rivers of fire to course through our veins, and that fire seems to be pooling in our lower regions where we are hardened. So hardened it hurts. But the pleasure of that pain in enormous. How can she make us feel this way, and how can she help us with this pain/i

Hai! See, even now she willing opens herself for us, inviting us to enter. To be one with her. Ahhh! Her touch, see! She caresses our hardness. She learns what pleasures us, just as we learned of her pleasure points. It will increase her own need, want, and desire to have us. Ahhh! Her stroking is so sweet. Soft, yet firm, the fire burns so strongly.

i:Hai! What pleasure this brings. Are we to do with that, what our fingers and tongue did/i

Hai! But we should stop her caresses for the moment. While they are wonderful to experience, the pleasure of joining with her will make this look almost like nothing. To have that tightness, that heat, the wetness surround us there, just as with our fingers and tongue, is like stepping into a piece of heaven for the blissful pleasure it releases for us. Especially if we release with her.

i:There! Reluctantly, apparently for both her and us, I have pulled her delightful fingers away. What now? I feel like if I don't do something soon, I will explode and die. How to relieve this pressure/i

We have to be careful for a moment or so longer. Patience is the key here. We will cause her pain, and we need to help her through that. Let me show you. With my control and your feelings, it will be the most painfully pleasurable experience you have ever imagined.

i:Ok! But don't try to imprison me again. I will not go back to that nothingness again. I have to feel. I have to be able to feel./i

I know. Gomen nasai for the pain I have caused you all those centuries. But you have to admit that awakening to this kind of feeling is a most desirable way to come back to where you belong. Don't you agree?

i:Hai! The sensations are so intense they are painful. But I would not trade them for all the world. More...give me more...onegai./i

There...see how I caress gently that very core of tight, moist heat that we know to be there. Feel how she pushes against us, inviting us to enter. For the moment, we must do this slowly. Push a little. A little more. Hear her moaning in delight? The sounds of her pleasure are most arousing by themselves, are they not?

i:Hai! But why do we not just ram forward and keep going? It is so hard to not do that. Onegai..can we not just pound and pound and pound.../i

Patience. We will. We will pound until we can no longer hold ourselves up. And by that time, she will be pounding with us. She will be encouraging us to lose ourselves in her moist, tight, hot folds. She will desire that we drive as deeply as possible and to pound hard and fast. It will bring us all great pleasure.

There...feel that slight resistance? That is her innocence. It is the marker that shows she has never been with another. Too bad for that baka little brother of ours. He could have been the one to partake of this most wonderous treasure. But he failed to see the treasure that he truly had, and let it slip through his fingers for a moulded pile of grave yard soil, and bones.

i:Hai! All the better for us. We have that treasure now. She is ours. No one will take what is OURS/i

Hai! Now, we whisper our apologies in her ear, let her know that we do not want to hurt her intentionally. We give her the choice to continue or not. This is a crucial moment, because she could change her mind.

i:Not want this from us? Why? But if she says no, can't we just take her anyway? Why would we have to stop/i

Because if she is truly ours to mate, she must accept, or the bond will not seal and bind us together. We want that. It makes the pleasure we have now even more enjoyable the next time around. We wish to mark her, and the mark is the key to completing the bond, but it will not take if she does not accept.

i:Oh! I guess that would mean that we could lose her doesn't it? I don't want that. I mean, I originally just wanted to kill her, but I found I couldn't. And now, if we lost her, I...I...I don't know...but it hurts to even consider the possibility/i

I know and I agree. Again we find something we both agree on. Doesn't that feel strange to you after all these centuries?

i:Hai...but some how, I like it. It is like...like...like it is supposed to be that way...like, what did you call it...oh...yeah...'unity'.../i

Hai. Unity! She gives us that choice. I do not fear that she will refuse. She came to us willingly of her own choice. She gave us back our arm. She healed our wounds, and has gifted us with such pleasure as I have never felt with anyone else. It is ironic that she is ningen, well...not really...she is Miko...not simply a ningen miko like the old miko back at the village. She is so much more. She truly is MIKO...Nature's gift. No one as soft, delicate, petite, sweet, compassionate, powerful, and strong has ever made me feel this way, drawn feelings this intense from my very soul, touched me in ways that I never dreamed anyone would even want to. Iie! She will not say no. Listen...hear her blood as it sings to us, even now, it...she calls.

She was meant for us, she will not say no.

i:You really think so? Truly/i

Hai! Nuzzle into her neck. Embrace her scent and let her soothe you. She knows of our loneliness, our pain, our need. It is what drew her too us. She will not say no. Listen...listen to her.

i:Sugoi! She...she...truly...she...desires us. She really wants us. She...she...LOVES us? Oh Kami...how did we ever deserve the Tenchi that we now hold? She...she...wants us for who we are.../i

Hai...a Tenchi she truly is. Now...hold tight...we need to stay in control just a moment longer... Quickly now...we do not want to cause more pain than necessary. Better to make this next move a quickly as we can, and the hold for a moment. Let her come to us.

Now...Hard and quick. That's it.

AAAhhhhhh!

i:But...we made her cry. I don't want her to cry. We hurt our Tenchi./i

Hai! We did. But it is alright. That was why we asked permission. She knew that this one time it would be painful. But the pain will not last long. Then it will be filled only with the greatest of pleasure. Just hold a moment and let her come to us. We can help distract her from the pain, but our touch and caresses.

Why don't you taste her tears. Wash them away for her. I will tease her more sensitive areas to bring back the intensity of the pleasure we are looking for and then the pain will go away like it never happened. You will see. We can even softly growl to her. It will sound similar to a purr and soothe her.

i:Ok! I wanted to taste her lips again anyway. This would be a good time to do that to, don't you think/i

Hai! It certainly is. See! She responds already. See how the whimpers of pain return to being groans and even growls of pleasure?

i:Hai! You are right. Now what do we do/i

We dance my friend. We dance a dance older than time itself. We dance until we become one with her. This is the best part. From here on, there is nothing but the beautiful feeling of the pleasure that her body brings us. Her body that will bring us pups as well.

i:Pups? She will give us pups of our own? Truly.../i

Hai...truly. Now...let go...we both need to let go... See how the dance starts out slow...? Just like before, but better. This time we feel the pleasure grow with her. We share with her. Feel how the fire burns more? How it is getting hotter and hotter? Hear how her blood sings to us, just as ours is singing to her.

i:Hai...it is beautiful The music is magnificent. Can we make it last longer? I do not want it to end too soon/i

Good...for I do not wish it to ends too soon, either. You know...if we keep agreeing with each other like this, we might must make people wonder what happened to the real us.

bChuckle/b

i:bChuckle/b True. But let them wonder. Because in truth...this is the real us. We have just been in the dark for a long time. And now someone, our Tenchi, has brought the light to us and shown us how to be who we truly are./i

You are so right. Faster now, harder. There...we just lift her hips a little here, let her wrap her legs around our waist. Harder still. Here the slap of flesh again flesh, heat against heat, wet against wet. Feel her trembling again. Feel how she tightens around us. She pulls us in again, deeper each time. She is peaking again. Feel her arch up? Hear how she screams our name now? Let us see if we can get her to howl with us, shall we?

i:Hai. I want to make her howl with us! It would be wonderous to have her release with us. Can she peak again/i

Hai. She is a strong one, else she would never have survived all she had been through. She can. This will be almost painful for just a moment, but we need to pull our for a moment. Good. Now...let's turn her over. Put her on her stomach and bring her up on her knees. That's it. Good.

Now...drive deeply. Now we can really ride the wave of pleasure and she will ride with us. Already she moans for us to move harder and faster. Feel how the pleasure builds in us this time. Soon we will release with her, and this time we will mark our claim. She will be our mate, and bare both our mark and our pups. She is OURS!

i:Hai! Now...I can feel how both her muscles and our are tightening. It feels like we are going to explode. Now...now feels like the time to place our mark/i

Hai...mark her now...AAAAAHHHHH!

i:Hai... Oh Kami, the feelings...the sensation...the shuddering...the taste of her blood. So incredibly sweet. So delightfully delicious. AAAAAAHHHHHH/i

Hai..together now. Let us tell her how she makes us feel...we peak now...

bKAGOME/b

bSESSHOMARU/b

bGGGRRROOOWWLLLLLL/b

bPant, pant/b

i:bPant, pant/b/i

bPant, pant/b

Umph...easy now...turn...we do not wish to crush our Tenchi...we can lay on our side, and pull her to us. Let her rest for a bit. She will need time to recover. The night is still young and we can have more pleasures as it passes.

i:But I don't want to wait. Can't we do it again/i

Hai. We can. But she needs to recover her senses so she can ride with us. Nuzzle our mark, and gently run our tongue over it. It will soothe her, and her scent will soothe us. It is warm enough here in the hot springs to not have to worry about catching a chill and she deserves the peace that we can give her. She feels safe with us.

See how she easily drifts off to sleep in our embrace. She trusts us, or she would not be able to relax so. This is good. We can stay joined with her, too. It feels good to be buried deep within her hot, tight, moist center. It will be some time before we can release her from our joining.

i:I for one happen to like it there. I don't want to release her...Hrumph...rasp/i

I am going to move us to our chambers. It is warm in here, but it will be more comfortable for her if we are curled up on our futon.

i:Hey! Nice trick. Felt good, too. I didn't know you could turn her around like that./i

You will learn much from our experiences with her. She is a most wonderous creature. Now...while I get a better hold on her, why don't you wrap our tail around her and us, so that we can walk the halls and make it to our chambers?

i:Ok! I like the way she feels when we hold her close. Hmmmm! Shift her again. That felt SOOOO good/i

We will. But not quite yet.

i:Spoil Sport! Onegai.../i

Iie! Soon. For now she needs to rest. We will let her do so. It will make our pleasure better if she is able to enjoy it with us. Remember how good it was to feel it together?

i:bSniffle/b Hai! Okay! I will wait. But I get to hold onto one of those mounds while she rests./i

You sound like Rin!

i:Nani? How/i

You sound like a pup looking for its favorite blanket or it will not rest. bChuckle /b

i:Welllll! So what's your point? Look at you. We are already curled up on, I must admit, a very nice futon, with our Tenchi, and while I have my hand wrapped around that really nice breast that I got to play with earlier, you are busy nuzzling our mark, and sniffing her scent./i

True. We are both a little like Rin it seems. But I won't complain. I like the way she smells. We have never felt so whole before. It is nice. To feel, and still have the ability to reason. It is most remarkable, don't you think?

i:Well, I don't know about the remarkable part, but it definitely feels damn good to be free to feel. It is like being lost in the desert for ages, and only just now getting water. No wonder I felt so...so...driven when I broke free./i

True. I would have probably done the same thing myself. But, despite the problems, I am glad that you are now free. In some dark and lonely corner of who I am, I believe that I truly missed you. I am sure that it what father meant. He tried to tell me, oh so long ago that sealing you off was not the answer.

No matter now. What's done is done, and past. You free now, and my oath I will not imprison you again. Even if it hurts, like I might be dying, you have the right to feel. I will not take that from you again. She will help. She will show us how to be as we might have been before now. That is good.

i:Arigato. For understanding and for my freedom. She certainly is special, is she not? Even with all the females that you must have had fawning all over you, it is amazing that the one who truly cares...no...loves us...is the one who is not after our power, our fame, our wealth, or even our title. She would not care if we were rich or poor. She simply cares for us, as we are./i

Hai. That is the essence of her being truly Miko. A true Miko, looks to the heart and soul before anything. I have seen her many times put her life before her friends. She has saved them all many times, and gives of herself to all of them unconditionally. She commands respect without even trying, and without the need to command. She has great compassion and equally great power.

Power to wield like a shield of protection and healing for those she cares most about. Look at her now. She sleeps peacefully, and yet if you look her aura is still working...still reaching out to offer what warmth and comfort it can to any and all that are near her. See how even now in gently caresses us as we lay here with her? Feel her power! It is incredible.

As small as she is, it doesn't seem possible that she can safely wield so much power.

i:Maybe that is why she fainted after she returned our arm. It might be that she is too small for so much power to safely channel./i

You could be right. Perhaps that is what bound her to my baka brother. Maybe, he was an unconscious channel for her excess power. That could be why he was so much stronger when he felt her presence or was protecting her. Perhaps he some how tapped into her excess power, and it permitted him to realize a strength that he truly never realized he had. He may even be unaware that he does this.

i:Could that be one of the reasons that her aura works constantly, even when asleep? Perhaps she seeks another channel. It possible that she needs this compensation so that the power she accesses doesn't destroy her from within/i

It is quite possible. She has gotten so much stronger than the first time I saw her. Such power. So much power and such a deceptively small onna to wield it. She is a most remarkable creature. I am glad she is ours! We will protect her. But we must not make her feel imprisoned.

i:But would not the best way to protect her, be to keep her safely sheltered all the time/i

Physically yes. But it would only last a short time. Remember, she is the very essence of what Nature meant as Miko. She is a child of Nature. To keep her from her freedom would mean her death. It is not just her power that attracts us, but her spirit as well. That spirit needs to be able to spread its wings and soar without bars.

Do not forget, she has been Chosen to be the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. That is a very demanding and dangerous life on its own. One that not just anyone can do. If she were not capable, the Jewel would not have Chosen her. To be such a Guardian, she has to be strong. She just needs support and help, as it is a most arduous task, even for someone who is trained into their powers, such as that pile of soil and bones that my baka brother has chosen instead of the beautiful treasure that we now possess.

That priestess, the dead one, she had the Guardianship over 50 years ago. But she proved to weak for the task and succumbed to the treacheries of that evil hanyou. In a way, I suppose I find her and my baka brother more pitiful that anything. They sordid history is a sad one. But when that baka inu-kuro had a chance, a second chance no less, to have the care and love of someone so selfless and forgiving, he threw it away for a pile of soil and bones. One who has spent more of the last four years trying to take him to hell than anything.

i:Then we will not imprison her spirit. We will be there for her instead. We will share with her. If what you say is true, then she will be a most worthy mate to bare our pups and stand beside us. She sounds formidable enough to be our equal./i

Truly, she is. I have seen her overcome even me, merely with an arrow. She is a fearless one in the face of battle, especially when she is protecting those she cares about. She can put any inu bitch to shame when it comes to loyalty and protectiveness. I have seen her protect that kitsune kit. It is as if he were her own pup.

i:You mean that little runt? Kuso/i

Nani?

i:Uhm...ehr...well?...I kinda hit him last night. bCringe/b/i

You WHAT?

i:Gomen ne! I didn't realize who he was, and our baka brother was trying to take her away. Isn't there some way that I can make this up to her? I only hit him once. I didn't even cut him, just kinda knocked him out... bsniffle/b/i

Alright! Later, while she rests we will go and bring the kit here. She would like to have him near, and if she sees that he is not hurt, then her anger will not last. She is a forgiving one, thankfully. So she will not be upset for long. Especially if we make amends with the kit before we get him home. But you will apologize to both the kit and to her.

i:Hai! bsniffle/b...I didn't know. But I won't use that as an excuse. Do you really think she will forgive me for hurting her pup/i

Hai. She is not one to hold her anger for long. In fact, she has too much compassion to do so. She will forgive.

i:Hey...you are nibbling her again. No fair. If you can nibble, then I get to fondle! Grrr/i

Then by all means. Fondle away. See, she stirs. Soon she will notice that we are still joined and when she moves, the sensation will be most enjoyable. Perhaps we should move first.

i:Hai! That would be very nice. I think I will... bsnicker/b/i

Oi! You have to let her go for a while!

i:Why? I don't want to. She feels so nice, it is so tight, hot, and moist being buried deep within. Grrrr/i

Well. There are several reasons.

i:Okay...name them. At least one of them had better be good. This is too much fun, and I like the way she feels. She does, too! brasp/b/i

Hai. You are right. She does feel so very good. Hmmm! But, we may wish to 'play' again later, and if we wear her out now, how can we have fun another time? Besides, she needs to really get some uninterrupted sleep, especially after the last day and a half.

i:Iie! She can sleep while we stay here with her. Just like we have been doing/i

True, but that is not really restful sleep. She needs to recover herself so that we can enjoy her more another time. She will be here for us. She won't run away or anything. Remember, she has told us she wishes to be with us. She is an onna of her word.

i:Okay...you might have a point. But it isn't enough. What are some of your other so called reasons./i

She will need to eat soon. She needs to sustain this body that we so enjoy. We would not want it to waste away.

i:brasp/b The servants can bring the food here, and we can feed her ourselves./i

True, but that would be just a bit too undignified for her and us. Besides, even we like to get up and stretch once in a while.

i:We have been stretching just fine for the last 24 hours. Or did you not notice the delightful and sensuous stretching...heh! heh! heh!...bhentai grin/b/i

Again, true. But there are more ways to stretch that while not quite so sensuous, are still very good, and we should take advantage of them so we can remain toned and healthy. The same goes for her as well. Not to mention, she will need to be able to relieve herself sometime.

i:Relieve herself/i

bSigh/b Visit the not so local shrubbery...!

i:bBlush/b Erh! Um! Oh/i

Would you truly want to have that smell all over us, rather than this delightfully intoxicating fragrance?

i:Uhmmmm! Well! I guess not. So, I kinda have to really let go, huh/i

Hai!

i:bsniffle/b But it was so much fun. It felt/feels so good/i

Agreed. But she will be with us for a very long time. And if we are conscientious of her health, and well being, then we will have many more such nights as these.

i:bSniff/b Really? Promise? For sure/i

Hai! I promise. From now on, she will always be near. She will always be apart of us. See her soul? Remember our dance?

i:Hmmm! Hai/i

Look at them again. See. They have joined and become one. They can never be separated, not even by time.

i:For real? Sugoi! Super! Yeah! bSigh/b Ok...bpouts/b...I will let her go. For now. But we get to do this again soon. I like to feel. She makes feeling...well...feel good. bsmile/b/i

Hai. She does. Now relax so that we can let her go. She will definitely need to rest. But we can stay next to her and keep her warm and safe while she sleeps.

i:Yeah! I like that! Hands off that left breast. That is my security blanket. You take the mark on her neck/i

bChuckle/b

Ok...deal...Good night. See you tomorrow!

i:Night...bsnore/b.../i

BR 


End file.
